


(Un)Graceful Movement

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [26]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue's a little shit, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Yellow is a dork!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Yellow is exposed on being a goofball.Blue walks in to find her dancing to her playlist songs.





	(Un)Graceful Movement

**Author's Note:**

> have this short cute thingy. Eh. My r/NoSleep SU stuff isnt as popular, it seems. Oh well

Blue found her alone in her chamber back on Homeworld, but not quite in the way she expected. She’d heard the golden gem’s songs playing from down the hall, so very much _her_ in their beat and tone. She’d followed the sounds and ended up here, to see Yellow, alone in her chambers, not sitting in her throne and brooding like normal, but with her back turned to the door and on her feet, moving, _dancing,_ to her playlists’ songs.

 

Blue stayed absolutely silent as she watched her fellow Diamond bop and sway with such amusement, she couldn’t bear to break the moment. The song was currently _Soulwind,_ and Yellow didn’t seem like she would be stopping anytime soon. Her movements were graceful, waltz-stepping with herself in a medium paced circle, twirling every other step, eyes closed as she listened to the music that fueled her soul with such a peaceful looking smile spread softly on her face. Blue stood by, enamored.

 

They always kept their music players with them at all times after Steven gifted them with such devices. There was something intoxicating about each melody the players held, each to their own respective Diamond. Many Gems of their courts seemed to find the tunes fascinating as well, taking it as a high-priority privilege to listen to the songs with their Diamond.

 

 _Soulwind_ came to a close, and the low bell tones of _Beyond_ filtered out into the surrounding room from the music player sat pretty on Yellow’s throne. Her demeanor changed, pace slowing, circle of waltz-stepping becoming more wide. She moved like a leaf in the wind, a dance of beautiful evasion all while her eyes remained softly shut. Nothing was to bother her, lest they break her graceful movement. Blue wouldn’t dare.

 

She stopped, for a moment, tilting her head to let her hidden ears get a better point to hear the song as she slightly bobbed her head to the melody. Cheek pressed to her shoulder, arms crossed securely over her chest, she began to move again when the beat picked up once more. Blue watched this go on for a few good minutes, before that song came to its end, and an unfamiliar one sprang into life.

 

She watched as a goofy grin spread across Yellow’s face, her movement speeding rapidly to match this song’s tempo. Blue would later learn this new song was named _Milky Ways._ Yellow’s boot tapped the floor to the beat as she bobbed her head along with it, seemingly enjoying herself vastly.

 

Blue let out soft giggles as she watched the normally steely Gem act so aloof. Unfortunately, that Gem heard her over the tune. She whirled around, eyes wide, mouth agape, cheeks flushed as she stood rigidly still. The song entered into a under section, where the main chorus retreated until later.

 

Blue was quick to try and remedy the situation. She bounded close to Yellow in a few strides, beginning to tap her own foot to the beat as she flashed her a radiant smile. “Don’t stop just because I’m here.”

 

Yellow was still for a moment, then shared a grin to match Blue’s, the both of them moving in sync as the song picked up again. They took turns leaning towards each other in a smug, dancy way, arms moving in coordination as they did circles around each other with such big grins. The sheer glee both of them felt while dancing together, even if silly, was unmatched. Blue bursting into breathless giggles as Yellow pulled silly faces at her while they danced, before their fast jigging came to stop.

 

The song changed once again, to become _One With The Wind._ Yellow made a grab for Blue’s arm, pulling her close and they swayed to the slower beat of this new song.

 

_“And I know, that a life without love, is no life at all!”_

 

The singular line of words in this song struck a chord within both of them, Blue’s hands wrapped around Yellow’s neck while the latter’s hands were resting on her hips gently. They swayed together, not really paying much attention to their movement anymore.

 

Their foreheads met each other halfway gently, resting against each other as if that was a lifeline. Both of their eyes were shut softly, swaying almost minimally now. Noses brushing together, they let themselves be taken over by the sensation of being held. Them, holding each other.

 

Yellow was warm against Blue’s skin. She was her sun; the glorious warmth that kept her from freezing over in her own emotions.

 

Blue was cool against Yellow’s skin. She was her moon, a radiant, calming light that could douse her uncontrollable fire without fail.

 

Yellow’s music player had since stopped, and now all that was left was sweet silence and the soft, steady breath of the two Diamonds pressed flush against each other. A blue hand came to rest on Yellow’s cheek and caressed it delicately, the golden gem unable to resist the touch as she leaned into it. There was a terribly soft feeling settling in the pit of Blue’s stomach, butterflies in her stomach, her Gem throbbing with surges of love and bliss.

 

Their song was unsung, but they still heard it loud and clear as they held each other in silence. Relishing in their contact, standing there together, alone in Yellow’s chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu goodnight
> 
> feed me REVIEWS IM HUNGRY


End file.
